Every Beauty finds her Prince
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: What if Kate began thinking of the Princess's she used to watch when she was younger? Kind of an Enchanted twist.


Every Beauty finds her Prince.

Belle had her Beast, Snow White her Charming, Ariel her Eric, Cinderella her Phillip, and even Lady found her Tramp but for some reason Kate could never keep her Jack. No matter how many times she tried to find her fairytale, she couldn't get her happily ever after. Her heart continued to break with every moment she thought about Jack holding Juliet in his arms, every time she thought about the relationship they had that she ruined with her troubled past. No matter what she did she couldn't help but find guilt in every moment and eventually she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it any longer. Kate decided that it was time to take actions and find her fairytale.

One night, the fire was dimming down and she sat cross-legged in front of it. The camp had cleared out by then and left her alone to sit. All these thoughts about Prince's and Princess's made songs come to mind like no other but for some reason only one stuck out. "_I don't know if you can hear me, or if your even there. I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's pray. Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder were you once an outcast too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on Earth. God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will…" _Her voice was barely over a whisper but she knew if someone was near they would hear.

"I never knew you as a dreamer…" When Kate's confusion crossed her face he couldn't help but smile. "You know, a dreamer, believing in happy ever after and Prince's always finding their Princess's." Kate let a small laugh escape her lips as she watched him sit next to her on the log and shook her head.

"How does a guy like you know about Disney movies?" Kate hid her fear behind a smile as she kept her eyes glued to the fire. She didn't know if he had a family back home, or a nephew's or niece's, in fact she barely knew nothing at all.

"The children's ward in the hospital used to play Disney movies all the time so I used to hear every song." He laughed for a minute and Kate suddenly felt as if everything that had happened, the call, everything with Sawyer and Juliet, being captured, all of it hadn't happened and they were just back to being Jack and Kate, the only two people who didn't know that they loved each other. A silence suddenly grew between them until Jack broke it. "I always thought it was stupid to give children false hope, hope that their lives could end up that way. With dancing and singing Prince's and the evil people always being defeated…"

"You don't see how dancing and singing people help kids? My childhood that's all I prayed for. I used to memorize the songs and sing them like I was the Princess. Singing was what I used to escape into…" She quickly looked away from him, closing the barrier that was almost let down at the mention of her childhood and none of this went unnoticed by Jack. The silence fell between them and before Kate knew it Jack was getting up, but before he left he turned to her a mutter, "I don't sing and I don't dance…" She laughed to herself for a minute before she got up and headed to bed early.

The next few nights Kate and Jack met at the fire, when everyone else was asleep, and talked about everything they missed from home and one night Kate finally got the courage to apologize once again. From that point on their conversation began to become sporadic until he eventually never came. She didn't look for him but instead would find her way into the jungle and let all her emotions out. One unlucky night, however, she was not the only one in the jungle. The mother boar, from which they had been killing all her young, was lurking in bushes a few feet from her as she sobbed and when Kate moved to quickly the boar attacked.

Kate didn't know how long she was lying on the jungle floor before Jack stumbled upon her. He had seen her leave the camp in a hurry and no matter how angry he was with her, his protective instinct took over. Eventually he found her, bleeding all over and barely breathing. He bent down quickly to find her pulse and when he was finally able to find it he noticed that it was weak and wasn't growing any stronger. "Kate…Kate you have to listen to me okay…You can't move, you have to stay still while I check all your wounds…" But her hand quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving any closer. "Kate I have to fix you before you…You could bleed out Kate. Please…" When her grip tightened a pained whisper escaped him once again. "Please.."

It was at that moment that Kate noticed that Jack's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he was trying as hard as he could to hold them back. "Jack…Just stop trying to fix something that's too broken…"Kate let out a pained gasp before continuing. "Will you be my Prince for my last few moments?" Kate tried to laugh but the agony was too much for her to handle. She slowly let Jack's hand go as he moved so that she could hold onto him for a few moments. She already knew that there was no chance in saving her and if she was going to die, she was going to die how she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around Jack's torso as tightly as she could and she couldn't help but smile at what she heard.

"_Your in my arms, and all the world is calm, the music playing on for only two. So close together, and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive." _The last words came out as soft sobs as he felt Kate's grip loosen and he looked down to see her eyes closed, forever.


End file.
